1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver and a method of driving this data driver, and more particularly to a distribution-driving method of driving this data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently smaller, compact and lighter, displays and portable devices are available to consumers. As to displays, cathode ray tubes (CRT) have had dominated the market because of their high quality and low cost. However, because of larger space occupation, higher power consumption, radiation hazard and concern of environmental protection, CRT technology still needs to resolve the aforementioned issues. Therefore, with the emergence of flap panel display, such as thin film transistor liquid crystal display, and its advantageous features such as high quality, smaller space occupation, low power consumption and radiation free, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) has gradually replaced CRT.
Referring to FIG. 4, a schematic view of a prior art data line driving circuit is shown. As shown in FIG. 4, the signal source with the three data signals is coupled to and drives three data lines R, G and B, which operatively activate respective red, green and blue pixels (not shown).
Referring to FIG. 5, a schematic view of another prior art data line driving circuit is shown. As shown in FIG. 5, the signal source with the three data signals is coupled to three sets of data lines 502, 504 and 506. The data line set 502 includes three data lines RA, GA and BA, the data line set 504 includes three data lines RB, GB and BB, and the data line set 506 includes three data lines RC, GC and BC. Each of the data line set is driven by the data signals of the signal source coupled thereto separately. The visual voltages (i.e., voltage outputs for the pixels) of each data signals are isolated from each other, where one data signal does on affect the visual voltages of the data lines corresponding to the other data signals.
In the prior art data line driving method of a display panel, because of the independence of the data signals, each visual voltage driving each pixel will vary between the respective signal sources. Generally, the visual voltage variation will be about 5 to 50 mV because of manufacturing process limitation. This variation will affect the gray level of the display and result in non-uniformity of the images.